marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Order (EM)
The Black Order, also known as the Children of Thanos, was an elite team comprised of powerful individuals who used their abilities to serve Thanos. As Thanos' vicious generals, they assisted him in his mission to find and harness the power of the Infinity Stones. History Creation The Black Order was created by Thanos as part of his modus operandi of adopting a child from one of the planets that he conquered before killing half of the population. Thanos adopted six known children, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, the brothers Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian, the Zehoberei Gamora, and the Luphomoid Nebula, and trained them in the ways of combat, turning each of them into a deadly warrior. While the other four were unfailingly devoted and loyal to Thanos, Gamora and Nebula would come to resent their adopted father, the former having severe reservations about his goal and the latter for the torture he'd inflicted on her, coming to hate not only him but her adoptive siblings. Quest for the Orb In 2014, the Black Order invaded an unnamed planet and successfully conquered it, wiping out half the population. When Gamora and Nebula fell back to their Q-Ship, Thanos dispatched them to the Dark Aster so they could watch over Ronan the Accuser and ensure he brought the Power Stone to Thanos. The enterprise ended with Gamora joining the Guardians of the Galaxy and Nebula going rogue.12 Infinity War The Black Order accompanied Thanos in search for the Tesseract containing the Space Stone, which had been taken by Loki prior to the Destruction of Asgard. Using the massive Sanctuary II, the Black Order attacked the Asgardians who had sought refuge on the Statesman. They defeated the Asgardians, including their King Thor and Heimdall, and slaughtered half of the population, with the other half evacuating the spaceship. Following their victory, Ebony Maw delivered his traditional speech claiming that the sacrifice of the Asgardians helped to restore balance in the universe. As the Hulk attempted to attack Thanos, Cull Obsidian intended to intervene, but Ebony Maw stopped him. Thanos easily defeated Hulk on his own, while Ebony Maw blocked Thor. When Heimdall used his last forces to send Hulk on Earth with the Bifrost Bridge, Thanos stabbed him with Corvus Glaive's Glaive. Ebony Maw silenced Thor, who swore to exact revenge on Thanos, and then gave the Tesseract to his adoptive father. The Children of Thanos were then asked to go to Earth to find the Mind Stone and the Time Stone, with Proxima Midnightpromising that they would succeed. Loki offered to guide them, but it was only a trick so he could attack Thanos before the Black Order could react. However, Thanos stopped Loki and murdered him in front of his brother Thor. Using the power of the Space Stone, the Black Order then returned onto the Sanctuary II as Thanos destroyed the Statesman with the Power Stone. Both Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian took a Q-Ship to New York City, where the Masters of the Mystic Arts kept the Time Stonehidden in the Eye of Agamotto belonging to Doctor Strange. Once their ship arrived in the city, causing massive damage and panic, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian confronted Strange, accompanied by Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Wong. As Ebony Maw grew tired of Stark's taunting, he ordered Cull Obsidian to go and fight. However, the defenders of Earth proved to be quite a challenge for the Black Order. Although he seemingly gained the upper hand over Iron Man, Cull Obsidian also had to fight Spider-Man who had arrived to help his mentor. Meanwhile, Ebony Maw fought against the Masters of the Mystic Arts, who managed to wound him. This angers Maw and prompts him to fully commit to the battle. Ebony Maw easily defeated Wong and attacked Strange, blocking him with his telekinetic powers. However, Ebony Maw could not open the Eye of Agamotto, forcing him to abduct Strange onto the Q-Ship. Although both Spider-Man and the Cloak of Levitation attempted to stop him, Ebony Maw successfully escaped with an unconscious Strange. Cull Obsidian, however, was trapped by Wong who sent him in the Arctic through a portal, losing his arm in the process. While their brothers battled in New York, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive took their own Q-Ship in Scotland, where Vision, who carried the Mind Stone, attempted to live his life with Wanda Maximoff. As Vision and Maximoff were wandering in the streets of Edinburgh, Corvus Glaive stabbed Vision from behind, preventing him from phasing. Scarlet Witch attempted to stop him, but she was thrown away by Proxima Midnight. The Black Order then attempted to forcefully extract the Mind Stone from Vision's skull. However, Scarlet Witch stood back and knocked Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight over before taking Vision away. The Black Order found them and a double duel was engaged, with Proxima Midnight facing Scarlet Witch while Corvus Glaive fought against Vision. Corvus Glaive managed to gain the upper hand over Vision, deflecting the Mind Stone's blast and attacking him one more time to remove the Mind Stone from his head. However, Scarlet Witch, who had momentarily got rid of Proxima Midnight, rescued Vision. As they attempted to flee, Proxima Midnight shot them in the air, forcing them to violently land in a nearby train station. Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight found their target again and prepared to kill them for good. However, they soon had to deal with reinforcements: Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow. In the ensuing battle, Corvus Glaive was heavily wounded by Black Widow and Proxima Midnight was defeated. Knowing that they were outnumbered, Proxima Midnight chose to retreat and took herself and the weakened Corvus Glaive back into the Q-Ship. Refusing to return to Thanos without having fully accomplished his mission, Ebony Maw tortured Doctor Strange with microsurgery needles so he would hand the Time Stone over. However, unbeknownst to him, Iron Man and Spider-Man had stowed away on his Q-Ship. Iron Man went to confront Ebony Maw, who mocked him for being no match to the Black Order. However, Iron Man blasted a hole in the spaceship's hull, causing Ebony Maw to be sucked into space and to a presumed frozen death. Assumed dead, Maw in fact survived, and used his powers to teleport him to safety, crashing down on the planet Sakaar, but blacking out as a result. The three remaining members of the Black Order led a massive army of Outriders to Wakanda, where the Avengers had taken Vision along with the Mind Stone. Pretending that Corvus Glaive had died from his wounds in the aftermath of the Attack on Vision in Scotland, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidianconfronted Captain America, Black Widow and Black Panther, claiming that Thanos would obtain the Mind Stone in the end, even if they had to sacrifice their whole army to complete their mission. Proxima Midnight then ordered the Outriders to charge and a massive horde soon swarmed out of the Wakandan forest, attacking the protective dome surrounding the Wakandan armies. When their opponents decided to open the barrier so that the Outriders would not go around them, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian joined the battle and began laying waste on the Wakandan armies. The Black Order then resorted to massive siege weapons which caused even more casualties, prompting Scarlet Witch, who had remained at Vision's side to be ready to destroy the Mind Stone, to join the battlefield as well. Noticing her presence, Proxima Midnight signaled Corvus Glaive, who was actually alive, to attack Vision. Corvus Glaive easily made his way to the android, defeating both Ayo and Shuri. Vision attempted to fight back and both Corvus Glaive and Vision fell into the forest. As Cull Obsidian left to assist Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight remained in the core of the battle and attacked Scarlet Witch to keep her from helping Vision. Even with Scarlet Witch receiving backup with Black Widow and Okoye, Proxima Midnight successfully held her own against them and nearly defeated them. However, Scarlet Witch used her powers to project her under one the Black Order's siege weapons, killing her. Meanwhile, Cull Obsidian and Corvus Glaive respectively fought against Bruce Banner using a Hulkbuster armor and Captain America who had come to Vision's rescue after he was wounded by Corvus Glaive. While Cull Obsidian was eventually killed by Banner who sent him away to be destroyed against the protective dome, before Proxima's death, Corvus Glaive defeated Captain America and nearly killed him. However, due to having dropped his weapon in the fight, Corvus Glaive was stabbed from behind by a weakened Vision using his very own weapon, thus putting an end to the fearsome Children of Thanos. Legacy After the snap, Corvus Glaive's Glaive was taken for storage by Wakandan scientists. Following Ebony Maw's survival and escape from Sakaar, he learned of the fates of the other children of Thanos, and regretted not being present to prevent their loss. Category:Ebony Maw: Son of Thanos characters Category:Organizations